


Phobias

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fear of men, Female Prey, Gen, Male predator, Overcoming fear in odd ways, Phobia, Soft Vore, faint mentions of sex, it's Lucifer so it's no surprise, just thoughts mainly, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A witness to a murder has a hard to overcome fear, making questioning her very hard. But Lucifer has an idea to get around it.





	Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little old, wrote it before everything else on here, it shows the most at the start, which I still don't like, it feels 'choppy' but.... hopefully it's still a decent read and I also hope no one gets offended by it.

Chloe sighed in frustration, pacing outside of the waiting room in the police station. Lucifer walked up to her, handing her a coffee. "What's the matter Detective? " He asked with a thoughtful frown. Chloe took the coffee and gladly sipped it, uttering a quick thank you. "Oh Lucifer... It's this case, we found a witness but she won't talk. " She said, gesturing towards the room with another sigh. 

Lucifer shrugged. "Well allow me, you know I can get her to talk. " He said as he attempted to walk by Chloe, but she quickly raised a hand to his chest. "No don't! Don't go in there. " She told him in a very serious tone, hoping he'd stop. Luckily he did, tilting his head down at her with confusion. "Why not? " He asked. Chloe took a deep breath, lowering her hand before continuing. "She has androphobia... " She said, shaking her head. Lucifer chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "What is that even? " Chloe gave him a look to tell him not to laugh. "It's the fear of men. She had sweaty hands and clammed up, started shaking and everything when Dan just walked in. And Dan is way less intimidating than you. She might have a panic attack if she saw you. " 

Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing, a woman deathly afraid of men? Any man? "Maybe she just has a phobia of douchiness. " He joked, smirking but Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, she told me, she's been afraid of men almost all her life.... The taller and more intimidating they are the worse it is.... I don't know what to do, I can't get her to talk, which tells me the murderer is definitely a man. You could probably get her to talk, if she doesn't just break down in fear in front of you. " 

Lucifer didn't much like the idea of terrifying a girl who hadn't done anything wrong. He glanced through the window, she looked young and quite small, probably around 20 years old. She was a little thing, no wonder she was afraid of men, they towered over her. Lucifer would probably look like a monster to her, Devil part aside. "So what do you suppose we do Detective? " Chloe shook her head again, glancing around. "I don't know... Maybe if I tell her you're coming, she won't totally freak out. Stay here, let me see if I can talk her into letting you come in. We'll have to take this slow and gentle Lucifer. You have to stay back at first, let her get used to you being there, no sudden movements and keep your body language relaxed and not threatening. " Lucifer blinked, wow this was going to be hard. "Okay Detective. " 

Chloe soon walked back in now, the young black haired Asian woman raised her head up to look at her, seeming to have gotten over her fright with Dan. "Hello there Lydia, it's just me again. " Chloe said nicely, sitting down in a chair by her. "I wanted to bring in a friend to speak with you, but he's a very tall man.... " Just that mention made her tense, eyes wide, hands starting to shake. "He won't hurt you though, I promise, he's a gentle man and he just wants to ask you a few questions. " 

The girl shook her head, shaking more. "N-no please... Don't bring h-him in. " She almost pleaded, breathing heavily. Chloe winced, this wasn't going well. "Lydia please relax, he's not dangerous, he's my friend. He can be silly and annoying, but he won't harm you. " She told her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. Lydia stopped shaking, looking at Chloe as she tried to calm her breathing. "O-okay.... " She uttered after a few minutes. Chloe smiled, letting her go before walking to the door. "Okay Lucifer you can come in, but remember what I said. " 

Lucifer took a breath, unsure what to expect. He waited a moment, before he slowly opened the door, poking his head in first. Lydia saw his face, swallowing nervously but she took a deep breath, trying to keep her anxiety in check. Apparently he was bending down some, because when he walked in, he looked taller. Her eyes widened... He was huge. Unfortunately she had to be even shorter then Ella, she seemed to be at four foot three, no taller. Which made Lucifer easily two feet taller then her. Lucifer gave a soft smile, his hands crossed in front of him as he leaned back against the wall. 

Chloe was proud of him, he was doing good so far, he didn't come up to her and speak right away, that was what Dan did. She couldn't blame Dan of course, he didn't know she'd freak out. "H-hello.... " Lydia shyly said to Lucifer, her eyes glued to him but not in a way he was used to. In fact she looked at him like a mouse would stare at a hungry eagle. "Hello there darling. " He said in a soft tone, seeming to be taking this be nice thing seriously. Chloe couldn't be happier. "See? He's nice, isn't he? " She asked Lydia in a friendly tone of voice, in which she smiled nervously but nodded at Chloe. "He is.... " It seemed she didn't want to be afraid, but she couldn't help it. "M-my name is Lydia... " She told Lucifer, feeling her heart fluttering a hundred miles a minute. 

Chloe stayed quiet, hoping she won't be scared of his name. She never thought of it before until now, but Lucifer was a somewhat intimidating name. "Pleased to meet you Lydia, you can call me Lucifer. " Unfortunately... It did make her more nervous, she gripped the edges of the chair, shaking a tiny bit. "It's just a name Lydia, it's alright. " Chloe tried to assure, hoping Lucifer wouldn't start his Devil-ness on her. Lucifer blinked, clearly about to object, but he saw Lydia, she was scared of it. "You can call me Morningstar instead. " He quickly added, hoping that helped. She still looked stressed, but the fact both of them were trying helped calm her down. "There we go... Now, will you let Morningstar ask you a few questions? " 

Lydia swallowed again, not answering right away. But after a few deep breaths, she nodded. Chloe smiled, before gesturing for Lucifer to come closer. The closer he was the softer he could talk. Lucifer hesitated, but soon got off the wall, slowly walking a little closer, but still further away then Chloe, who had a table between her and Lydia. "W-what are your questions? " Lucifer looked to Chloe for a moment, and she just nodded. "It's about what you saw love, we need your help. " He started, but Lydia then quickly clammed up again, shaking her head. "N-no, I'm not going to answer those questions. " She said quickly, looking down away from them. Lucifer smirked lightly then and Chloe's eyes widened, watching him walk over to Lydia, even around the table. She glared at him to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he reached down and gently lifted Lydia's chin so she was looking at him. 

Fear flashed in her eyes, he was so close now, even touching her. But looking into those brown, almost black eyes, something kept her from backing away. She was shaking violently though, breathing heavily, Chloe expected her to scream bloody murder any second now. "Tell me darling, what do you desire? " He asked her. He was doing his voodoo eye trick again, it seemed to suppress her fear of him. "I... I want... I want to be eaten by you.... " Lydia said, which took Lucifer off guard, blinking. He let go and looked at Chloe, tilting his head. "W-what? Why did I say that? Oh my gosh! " Lydia began to blush greatly, it seemed the embarrassment of what she said overrode her fear. Lucifer walked away then back to Chloe, and they walked to the other side of the room. 

Chloe was greatly confused, what did she just hear? Lucifer looked a bit surprised as well. "Did... Did she just say she wanted you to have sex with her? " Lucifer snorted, amused but shook his head. "No Detective, she said eat, not eat out. " That didn't make Chloe feel any better, it was also worthless for her investigation. "Whatever, look you need to ask her more questions, she obviously likes telling you things. " Lucifer shook his head, a idea coming to mind. "No, she won't tell me... Whatever she saw, it scares her more than I do, she won't tell me... But desire seems to override her fear. " Chloe rolled her eyes, not liking where this is going. "You are not going to have sex with her Lucifer, period. " She poked his chest hard to show how serious she was. 

Lucifer tilted his head, chuckling again. "I'm not going to Detective, I'm just going to make a arrangement. If I give her what she wants, she'll give us what we want. And it won't be sex. " Not technically anyway he said in his mind. "But, you can't be here. " He added. Chloe's eyes widened to that request. "No, Lucifer she'll probably have a panic attack if she is in the same room with you, alone. " Lucifer sighed to Chloe's stubbornness about this. "You saw how embarrassed she got, she won't accept the trade if you're there. Like I said, desire overrules fear, at least for her. " He tried to explain to her. Chloe wasn't sure about this.... She also saw how frightened she got around both Dan and Lucifer. "Okay... Fine, but if I hear screaming I'm going in there. Or anything else that sounds illegal. " She warned him, but deep down she hoped that he had enough decency now not to do that. 

Far as he knew, what he had planned wasn't technically illegal, so he was in the green. "I won't, you can trust me Detective. " He told her sincerely, before he turned around to face the girl. Chloe hesitated, but eventually she went over to Lydia. "Lu-I mean, Morningstar is going to offer you something, I'll be outside, when you two are done call me back. " She told her. Lydia, who was still blushing nodded. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the two for a moment before she left the room, hoping Lucifer wasn't about to do something stupid. 

Lucifer smirked at Lydia now that Chloe left, who he noticed was starting to shake again in fear. So she was more afraid with Chloe not here, but he didn't have a choice. "There there darling, I have a offer to make you, if you're interested. " He stayed back for now, which helped in her shaking. "I-I'm listening.... " She softly replied, a bit nervous about what this will be about. "It's quite simple really, you give us what we want and I'll give you what you want. We want what you saw that night, and you want.... Well, to be sure, what is it that you said you wanted? " 

Lydia blushed again, bowing her little head. She wasn't sure if she wanted to repeat it again. "I-it's impossible.... " She muttered, but Lucifer still heard. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he tilted his head. "Try me. " Well it definitely wasn't sex, because that was always possible. He checked to make sure he was wearing a slightly loose suit, at least around his middle. Lydia took another deep breath to brace herself and calm her nerves. "I... I wanted you to eat me... Whole. It's always been a dream of mine... To be eaten by a... Tall, handsome man... L-like you. Despite m-my phobia.... Of you and people l-like you. " Lucifer found it amusing, but he tried not to show it. "Well darling, you're in luck, it's not impossible. I can do this for you, if you'll tell the Detective what she needs to know. I'll even give you a test run right now, then after the police let you go, you can meet me somewhere private. " 

Lydia's eyes widened in shock, instinctively curling her knees closer to herself, which made her look even smaller. "R-really? I want t-the test run first, b-before I agree. " She wasn't sure if he was lying or not. All physics have proved to her that a human being swallowing another was impossible, no matter if Lucifer towered over her. Lucifer smirked, pulling his hands back out of his pockets. "Very well, please don't scream or the detective will rush in here and neither of us want that. " His name... Lydia blinked as she thought about his name now. What if he wasn't human? What if Lucifer was not just a name? She was about to ask, but as he started to close the distance between them, she lost her voice. 

Lucifer expected her to be scared as he came close, but he felt confident that if he started before the fear got too intense, it would be okay. Lydia was already freaking out though, she curled up on the couch as he neared, shaking and whimpering. She could feel his shadow over her, she knew he was standing right there again. Lucifer knew he couldn't mess around long, so he bent down and grabbed her by just under her arms, lifting her up out of the couch. He didn't waste time letting her look, he just opened his mouth and slipped her head inside. By now Lydia knew what was happening, though she could hardly believe it as the man swallowed, pulling her shoulders inside while her head went down his throat. She didn't squirm, though she was shaking in his grasp, her phobia and her heart fighting each other now. 

It was warm, very warm and damp, she felt the saliva against her skin, getting in her hair and running down her neck. She wasn't sure how far this test run will go, will he devour her entirely and just spit her out quick? Or would he stop and pull her out before she ended up in his gut? She was about to find out soon enough as she felt herself being consumed. He was soon at her chest and she blushed, a bit relieved he didn't lick her breasts as he just kept swallowing her down deeper and deeper. 

Next he was swallowing down her midsection and waist, his saliva soaking in good. She felt herself dangling outside a bit when he let her go entirely, since it was just her legs. Lucifer tilted his head back to help her down with gravity. She was so small and skinny though that his throat easily sucked her down. She still couldn't hardly believe this was really happening, but she felt her knees get slurped up by his wet, hungry lips. She couldn't rightly deny that or the soft, living flesh pulsating around her, pulling her down deep into this man. 

Soon Lucifer gulped down her feet, now just a few small bulges here and there showed where she was. He sighed softly with a pleased smile, now just letting his throat and gravity finish the job. Which didn't take too much longer, after she passed through a tight ring of muscle she slipped down inside of his belly. The stomach gurgled as a welcome to her, the walls closing in to keep her snug. Lydia had to squirm a bit to curl up right, which made her devourer rub his belly from the outside. Once she settled she let what happened sink in... He really did it, he swallowed her whole and alive. Lucifer couldn't be human, that'd be impossible. "You... y-you did it.... I'm in y-your stomach.... " She said in awe, smiling and gently touching the belly from the inside. It softly churned around her a little in response, coating her in plenty of belly juices. 

Lucifer was right, her adoration and dream of being devoured had muffled her phobia, for now anyway. "Well it wasn't that hard, you are a small woman. " He said casually to her surprise of his work. "You can stay for a little while, but not too long or the detective will wonder what is going on. Just remember our deal and you may go back in. " He reminded her and she nodded, that sounded fair enough to her. She knew she was small, but she wasn't ashamed of that. In the meantime she enjoyed her time in his belly now. Lydia felt safe and secure in here, just as she liked to daydream about. "Okay, t-thank you... is... is your name re-really Lucifer? " She oddly had more bravery to ask questions in the Devil's gut then she would outside. 

Lucifer smirked softly from the question. "Yes, it is. " He calmly answered, recalling how she got nervous earlier when he introduced himself. Lydia swallowed again but wasn't too afraid. Still she wasn't sure if she accidentally agreed to something worse. But she felt it would be rude to ask about that... she couldn't come up with a way that didn't sound like he was being accused. Lucifer noticed her sudden silence though and he had to assume it was Devil related, though there wasn't much he could or planned to do about it. He was who he was and was unable to change it. 

The two were quiet for a minute or so, but Lucifer was sure Chloe would start wondering what's up. Lydia was calm and mostly relaxed, a little nervous of being in the Devil's stomach, but she did ask for it. She was just hoping there was no hidden charges with it. She then idly wondered if that woman that called him in knew that her friend was Satan. Lydia guessed probably not. 

Chloe meanwhile was growing a little impatient, she didn't peak in the room but she was ever so tempted to. What were they doing in there? Was it illegal? She couldn't help but have this sinking feeling... She wanted to trust him though, he was her friend after all. Still her detective senses were tingling and she checked her watch, he been in there by himself with her for five minutes. She didn't think he'd hurt her per say, but something felt off. Chloe decided she'd give them two more, then she was coming in. 

Lucifer soon decided that he made Chloe wait long enough, so he gently patted his stomach in attempt to get his stomach guest's attention. Lydia felt the pats and looked upwards, unsure if something was wrong or how much time has passed. "Y-yes? " She spoke to let him know she noticed. "It's been a little while, I should probably let you out before the detective comes. " He told her and Lydia felt a small wave of sadness. It was a shame she couldn't uphold her end of the deal from inside his belly... She liked being close to a man for once without shaking and having anxiety problems. "Okay, I understand.... thank you though. " She wondered then if she had the bravery to let him devour her again... Being somewhat trapped in this room and it being so sudden was one thing. But actually going somewhere, waiting for him to arrive to consume her? Was she capable of that? 

Lucifer gave a somewhat bittersweet smile, knowing once she was outside of his digestive system, she'd be scared all over again. But he knew she couldn't help it. It was the kind of uncontrollable fear he didn't fully understand but thanks to being on Earth for five years, he did learn some about it. She clearly liked guys, so to be forced to be afraid of them... Felt like a cruel joke to Lucifer. He couldn't imagine how sex would work, seemed to him she'd be terrified the whole time unless perhaps it worked just like this trip to his stomach did. He didn't say anything though and instead gently began to close up his stomach, squeezing her back up his throat slowly but surely. It was a little tight but he tried to be gentle with her. She wasn't a whole lot bigger then a large child after all. 

Lydia gasped a tiny bit when she felt her surroundings close in and tighten, although she knew it'd be needed to get her out of his gut it was still a bit surreal and stressful, hoping he won't squeeze too hard. Thankfully he didn't and the kneading of his throat worked in reverse after a few seconds, rippling and softly squishing her back up his throat. It was strangely pleasant to feel the soft slick muscles against her smaller body, despite the saliva soaking into her. 

Soon she passed by his chest and he opened his mouth, she saw the light of the room shining in past a frame of cheek walls and teeth. She attempted to take a deep breath... hoping once she saw his face again she wouldn't panic, but something told her she will. Lydia felt bad about it too, Devil or not Lucifer so far seemed like a nice guy, if a little weird. Soon her head was sliding past his lips and her small shoulders were next, then he grabbed her by the shoulders to help pull her out the rest of the way since gravity wanted to send her right back down into that soft stomach. Being covered in slime made her feel almost a little cold, but she tried to ignore it as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face and trigger her phobia. But it didn't matter, she knew he was there, holding her and she felt her heart rate increase already. 

Lucifer must have noticed because once she was fully out of him, he placed the small slimy lady back onto the couch, covering her quickly with a nearby blanket before backing away. "I'll get the detective now. " He told her. She didn't object so he assumed it was okay, so he walked to the door and opened it enough to peek outside. "Oh detective! She's willing to tell us what she knows. " He said, proud and giddy of his work. Chloe sighed to that, glad that he got her to speak but not any less annoyed of his pride. "Thanks Lucifer. " She said as she slipped by him into the room. 

First thing she saw was Lydia curled up on the couch, covered in a blanket with wet hair. She frowned and looked around the rest of the room, not one thing was out of place and nothing else was wet.... She scoffed lightly and glanced behind her at Lucifer, looking smug as ever. "What did you do to her? " She asked, confused. He just grinned and slipped by her, moving to the other side of the room though to not scare Lydia so much. "Nothing that she didn't truly desire. I was correct though, her desire overrode her fear, until it was over that is. " He knew Chloe would never believe him if he told her he ate the girl whole and perhaps it was best that way. 

The blonde detective shook her head... not a very clear answer but perhaps she didn't want one. She ignored him for now and walked up to Lydia, sitting down on the couch next to her this time. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you or anything? " She asked her, knowing chances are Lucifer probably didn't actually hurt her but she wasn't sure exactly what did happen in this room. Lydia shakily smiled, a genuine soft happy smile to Chloe and shook her head. "N-no... he... he was nice a-and gentle w-w-with me... " She replied, again genuine, not out of fear. Whatever he did to get her all wet, she apparently was happy about it. Chloe sighed some and shook her head. "Okay then... my partner said you were ready to tell us about the killer, are you? " The detective asked and Lydia nodded, shifting to sit up straight. "Yeah I-I'm ready. " 

Chloe was happy to hear it, so she got a notebook and pen ready, listening to everything she had to say and writing it down. She had quite a bit of info, the killer was masked but she saw his eye color and skin color. A blue eyed pale skinned man, slightly shorter than Dan. It narrowed their suspects a little anyway. Chloe noticed she still kept a eye on Lucifer in the back, who was just watching with a soft hand over his middle, a subtle reminder of her reward after she gave up the information. Of course the detective didn't think anything of it, he was weird and she came to accept that by now. 

She wasn't sure why he was still here, this was the boring part after all because once she got the info she'd have to go to their computers and look over what they got from her and what evidence they already had. She wouldn't complain against any more help though, it'd be nice if he ever helped more with the paperwork stuff. Once she was done she told Lydia she could go home, but they will have female police by her house to make sure she's safe. That made her feel better. "Thank y-you... you and y-your friend. " She told Chloe and Lucifer as they stood by the exit of the station, Lucifer a little further away of course. Lydia was still shaky and scared but she tried not to focus too much on him. "You're welcome Lydia, but thank you for the help on this case. " 

Lydia smiled softly, still hugging the blanket to herself. "Y-you're welcome.... I hope you guys can f-find him. " She nicely told the two, before Chloe nodded and turned around, walking back deeper into the station as Lydia walked out. "You coming Lucifer? " She asked behind her shoulder, noticing he wasn't following. "Not now detective, I have some business I need to attend to. But then I shall return as your ever so helpful partner~ " Chloe rolled her eyes, she expected as much. "Fine, see you then Lucifer and thanks for getting Lydia to talk. " She said before going to her office. 

Lucifer waited until Chloe was gone, before he walked out the exit door where Lydia went. He found one of the officers getting into her car to follow Lydia and he asked her if she'd let him tag along. After some soft convincing she allowed him to ride in the passenger seat, after telling him not to make himself known for too long. They wanted Lydia to relax after all and not have Lucifer looming around, terrifying her. Of course that wasn't his plan and he didn't lie to the officer, he just didn't answer. She shrugged it off though, wasn't her fault if Chloe couldn't keep track of her Satan and what he did. She told him the deal so her work was done. 

The three police cars parked, one in the back, one on the front and one on the open side. The other side was covered by another house so no one could park there. But they were unmarked black cars, no lights or any obvious indication of what the cars were for. Lydia didn't notice Lucifer in one of the cars, she just went to her front door, fished the keys out of the bag and unlocked her door. She sighed in relief to step inside and closed the door. The young woman unwrapped the blanket from herself and put it in a bag to wash later. Lydia was also about to take a shower and get a change of clothes, as her's were covered in dried saliva, which felt weird now. But as she went to her closet in her upstairs bedroom to get a new shirt ready, she heard footsteps downstairs. 

Frowning, she closed the door behind her, how did anyone get inside? Lydia let out a shaky breath, debating her options.... Maybe someone was already inside, she didn't check. Was it the killer she wondered? Did he find out where she lived somehow? The house was now surrounded by police, but she worried that he got in before they arrived. Fear gripped her then, real fear, not her phobia. Lydia frantically thought about what to do, soon deciding on the first thing that came to mind, hide. So she pushed her clothes out of the way in the closet to make room before walking inside and closing the doors. 

She tried to control her breathing, but she was shaking and her heart was fluttering way too many miles a minute. Ohhh why didn't she look around first to make sure no one was here? Frighteningly enough she heard footsteps walk up the stairs, whoever it was started to come up here already. The woman didn't dare take a peek outside, she just wanted whoever was in her house gone. Sadly though she wouldn't be getting her wish as she heard the person lean on her creaky bed, maybe checking under it she guessed. She whimpered and buried her face in a nearby shirt of her's, tears swelling up in her eyes. Seconds felt like hours and she was sure she may just lose control and scream if she heard those footsteps any longer. 

One small miracle, she didn't have to hear them much longer, because they were right in front of the closet. Lydia's eyes widened in terror and she backed in as far as she could, but the closet was not all that big so her back hit the wall quite soon. Light poured in and she was greeted with a sadistic grin from a certain man in black that she didn't expect to see again so soon, if ever. 

It was him.... those dark blue eyes and wisps of blonde hair poking out of the black cloth mask were unmistakable. "I knew you'd come home sooner or later. You better not have told the cops anything. " He threatened, his voice deep and nerve rattling. Before she could answer though he grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her out of the closet. The man wasn't very big, after seeing Lucifer that is. But it didn't matter, he also had much less friendly intentions then Lucifer did. She yelped and stumbled to the ground after he let her go from yanking, her arm stinging with pain from his tight grip. "No matter, I can't have you telling on me now if you didn't already. And if you did tell... Well, it will be too late for you. " The man laughed low and darkly, drawing a knife in his hand and walking towards her. "N-no no... s-stay away from m-me! " She stuttered as she tried sliding back away from him towards her bed. But he just took bigger steps, bent down and grabbed her hair to keep her head still. "Say your last words woman. " He said mockingly, raising the knife to get ready to strike her with it. 

She screamed loudly now, clawing at his hand holding her hair, but he was wearing gloves. They were not thick but her nails were also short, so she was unable to do much damage. "No one is here to save you, so quit your screaming! " He snapped at her, causing her to whimper. Lydia's life flashed before her eyes now, the sun from a nearby window shining just right to make the steel knife shine. It would have been beautiful if the object wasn't about to kill her due to the cruelty of it's user. 

However, as she closed her eyes, knowing any second now that cold steel would slice into her.... It didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the confused look in her attacker's eyes, glancing to his arm that was now held in a vice-like grip of another hand. "Actually, there is someone here to save her. " Another voice, smooth with a familiar accent sounded out behind the blonde man. The grip must have tightened then because the murderer cried out some in pain, dropping the knife and Lydia's hair. 

She knew who it was but she couldn't hardly believe it. She scrambled up onto the bed, taking deep breaths as she looked past the killer, seeing the much larger Devil grinning sadistically himself at the blonde. It was chilling to see and she felt her phobia began to kick in again now with two men in the house. She had to struggle with taking deep breaths, scooting further back onto the bed as she watched Lucifer yank the man up to his feet, grabbing his throat with his other hand while releasing his arm. "And here to punish you~ " The Devil added, his voice wavering into a inhuman growl and she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a second. 

Apparently so did the killer, as he began to panic and struggle against Lucifer like he saw a ghost. That just made Lucifer laugh darkly, darker then the killer did which she didn't think was possible until now. He then turned his back to her, so all Lydia could see was the killer's face. Something must have happened because seconds after and the blonde got a truly terrified look on his face, a blood curdling scream came from him and he began to cry. Lucifer spoke some words to him then, but Lydia was too frightened herself to register what he said. Whatever that cold blooded killer saw.... it was horrible, something very possibly straight from the depths of Hell. 

And she had been inside of his stomach, at his mercy. And felt comfort from it! She... felt extremely lucky, but now mortified as well. So many what ifs stormed her mind and now she was sure it was confirmed, Lucifer was the Devil. And.... he saved her, but at what cost? Would he turn around and kill her once he was done with the man? She found herself starting to cry as well, curling up in a shaking ball on the bed, overwhelmed with terror between her phobia, plus just who the two men were and her close brush with death by knife mere seconds ago. 

She must have sobbed at some point and Lucifer heard it. Because soon she heard a thud, perhaps him dropping the man, followed by coughing. So he wasn't dead, yet. But then she heard Lucifer speak, softer and more gentle. "There there darling, you don't have to cry. Here let's take care of you first. " Lydia wasn't sure what that meant and she didn't have the bravery to look out. She heard him come closer however and she felt more terror spike into her heart, whether it was because he was the Devil or just her phobia she couldn't tell. Either way if she got anymore scared she was sure she'd just snap. 

Lucifer leaned over the poor little woman, gently resting a hand on her back before he opened his mouth, engulfing her head inside first. Feeling the soft warm wetness surround her head made her soon realize what he meant. Take care meant devour. Lydia wasn't sure how she should feel, he was being gentle just like before. His throat was soft as he swallowed her head down, working on her shoulders next. And his hands that scooped her up out of bed was also gentle, not rough and brutal. For that she decided to just let it happen, not that she thought she could do much against the Devil himself. If he wanted her in his stomach she was quite sure that there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

The Devil hummed in a pleased manner, licking and lapping over his 'meal' as he gulped her down. The walls of his throat were slick like before, coated in slime and eager to knead her down into his belly. He made rather quick work of her, slurping down her torso soon and now being able to tilt his head back, using gravity to his advantage. 

The killer however watched with shock and terror both as the Devil swallowed up the young girl. He couldn't believe his eyes, the man just picked her up and was eating her like a simple lunch, just without chewing. But he saw his eyes... and his face, his true face, burned and charred. The man was not a ordinary man that was for sure. He was too stunned from everything he saw to move much. It was his turn to take the place of Lydia, filled with little else but fear and hopelessness 

It was nerve rattling at how easy and calm Lucifer was about this, supporting her legs with his hands as her lower body vanished down his gullet. In the back of her mind as she felt his saliva soak into her clothes, she was glad she didn't change them yet. Though that was the least of her worries, she couldn't stop the thought from popping up, almost comically. She felt a tightness again, the entrance to his stomach around her head, before it slowly gave and allowed her to pass through inside. A few more hearty swallows from Lucifer and her feet were all that was sticking out of his jaws, in which those were quickly gulped down as well, vanishing entirely inside the Devil, only to reappear as a small bulge in his stomach. Lydia curled up in the soft chamber, hearing it gently gurgle and groan around her almost as a welcome. 

Her phobia died down again, just as it did before from the gentle comfortable stomach. Now all that remained was the natural fear she had of her consumer being Satan, plus she was still a bit shaken up overall. She just wanted to curl up somewhere soft and warm and sleep for a few days.... Then it dawned on her, she was somewhere soft and warm, curled up too. But... it was the Devil's stomach. Before she was happy to be close to a man and not be terrified but.... After what she found out, she wasn't sure if she could feel that happy again. 

Lucifer licked his lips, patting his full belly with one hand. "There we go... now, where was I? " He glanced at the man again, his eyes shifting red and black again. But just before he could make a move, Lucifer heard the door break down. The LAPD were probably coming inside. Thinking quick he used some of his power to shrink Lydia, just a little so his stomach wasn't bulging as much. In a few seconds she was just a small, firm bump. Lydia shifted nervously inside when she began to feel funny and the stomach grew larger.... or... no, she was shrinking. She gained a little bit of room inside the belly, though she wasn't sure why.... Maybe he planned to keep her for a while? Hopefully he wasn't going to digest her or something like that. 

Meanwhile, the officers outside heard the screams of various people in the building and they called Chloe, who got in her car and came driving down to Lydia's house as fast as she could without breaking any laws. She wasn't sure what she'd find, she really wished she had Lucifer with her, but no he had business to do... She gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed, pulling up behind another police car at the front of the house. She went inside after they broke the door down, her gun drawn and ready as she went upstairs first, the other officers taking the kitchen, basement, bathroom and living room. "LAPD! " She called up the stairs before going up to the top, first seeing a masked man on the ground, shaking and crying. It was a familiar sight.... Lucifer. Sure enough, Lucifer was perched on the edge of the bed, looking smug. "Hello Detective! Look what I found? " He gestured to the killer innocently. But Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Where's Lydia? " She questioned firmly. 

The killer spoke up then, eyes wide up at the detective. "H-he ate her! I saw it! He swallowed her whole and alive! D-do a X-ray, she's there, in his gut! His eyes... his face.... he's the Devil! " He said, sounding hysterical. Chloe sighed and spoke into the radio on her shoulder, asking the other officers to come upstairs and take the suspect. "She's safe detective, that's all you need to know, isn't it? " Lucifer asked, not admitting nor denying the killer's claims. But Chloe didn't believe the whole Devil thing so she just brushed it off as the insanity of a frightened man. "Lucifer... " She started, giving him a stern look. "Look detective, it's one of those things you wouldn't want to know. Just... trust me, please, she'll be fine and back in her home in no time. " 

Chloe didn't like it, it didn't look good for her to not know where their witness was.... But she did trust Lucifer, she trusted him once with her already so it seemed right to trust him again. "Okay... fine, but she needs to testify to what she saw that night in court in a few days, tell her that. " She told the Devil firmly, then speaking into the radio again. Given this was a assault crime scene, they need to find out what happened here exactly and make sure no one was hurt. So police tape was put up and Lydia cringed inside of the Devil's belly to know her house was being invaded. She heard what Chloe said about testifying though... and she'd do it. It will be hard but she will. 

Lucifer was questioned by the police about what happened and he told them the truth, just leaving out the devouring of Lydia and his face changing to scare the killer. Many of them wanted to see Lydia and make sure she was unharmed, but Lucifer had to ease their nerves the best he could with his words alone. It worked for now, though some were suspicious about him. Once Lucifer caught some alone time he spoke to Lydia. "You are feeling okay, right darling? I'd hate to find out I was lying to all these officers. " He asked, his voice a little joking but mostly gentle. He knew she may be a bit shaken up about what happened in her house, but he hoped that some time in his belly, something she seemed to like, would help. 

"Yeah I'm alright... He didn't hurt me.... and neither did you. " She told him sweetly. He was worried about her, that was a good sign that he didn't plan to harm her. "Thank you by the way.... I thought I was going to die. " She said, sniffing a little again from the memory. "How long are you going to keep me in here? " She asked, not really worried but still wanting to know. Lucifer was glad to hear it, he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid that after he heard her scream, he was too late. "As long as you'd like, but if you didn't hear the detective, she wants you to testify in a few days. " Lydia nodded, before realizing he couldn't see. "Yeah I heard... I guess you can keep me for two days then. I.... really need to rest. " 

Lucifer understood that, she been through a lot today. He gave a gentle rub to his stomach, smirking lightly at the thought of two days like this. "Of course, sleep well little darling. " He cooed with a Devilish undertone. But Lydia didn't let it scare her too much. 

After that everything went smooth enough, Lucifer released Lydia as promised and the suspicions of the police were put to rest. They were able to get the judge to make the killer serve life for his crimes of murder and attempted murder. Lydia's life went back to normal after a few weeks of court work, Lucifer getting impatient every so often at how slow justice worked around here at times. But he behaved himself and life went back to normal for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, but if not that's okay too. I will be slowly but surely uploading all my old stuff, some of it will all go together though because it's either really old or really short and thus don't really need their own separate pages.


End file.
